The effect of surfaces on changes of state in materials, including condensation, boiling, freezing and thawing have long been appreciated and investigated in the art. With the advent of microtechnology and nanotechnology, even smaller scale implications of surface structure, composition, porosity and texture have been evaluated and determined.